DPA35
Enter the Distortion World! (Japanese: 突入! やぶれたせかい!! Break in! The Distortion World!!) is the thirty-fifth chapter of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Plot Kaisei has just remembered how to find Giratina, the portal to the Distortion World is in a place called Turnback Cave. Charon is excited to receive this information and drags him off to show the way. As Kaisei leaves with Charon he calls out to Hareta telling him to come after them later and that Giratina would make a great ally. As Kaisei and Charon leave, Koya tells Hareta that there's no time to waste and they must head to the Distortion World immediately. Hareta replies with a "Right!", followed by a "Mi!" and a "Plu!". "Plah?" Hareta asks looking down next to his Minun and standing there is Kaisei's Plusle. Hareta asks Plusle if it can help them find the way to the Distortion World, to which it agrees. Just then the base shakes as Charon takes off in an airplane with Kaisei and a team of Grunts. Charon thinks about how with Giratina in his control, all who oppose him shall be destroyed, he shall have all the money and power he ever wanted, but not just that, he shall rule the world. Meanwhile, Cyrus takes note of the fact Charon must be heading to the Distortion World. Saturn replies that it's not an issue as he previously managed to plant a tracker on Charon. Cyrus acknowledges this and says that Charon's actions cannot be tolerated, that Team Galactic was never about money or power and that it's up to them to stop him. After saying this he goes to address Mitsumi, telling her to leave. That this is a matter for Team Galactic, the team she is no longer a member of. She tries to protest but he stops her saying that this isn't her place anymore, she belongs with her friends and that is where her true future lies. After a moment of silence and recognition, Mitsumi accepts this and leaves. Cyrus then announces that it's time to track down Charon and bring things to a conclusion, but up ahead a warp panel is activated... Cyrus and the others are wary at first until they find the one using the panel is Mitsumi. She managed to get lost and sheepishly asks if she can follow Cyrus and the others out of this place. To the south, Hareta and Koya ride with Jun aboard his Dragonite while nearing the Turnback Cave. Jun tells them to prepare for landing, but Hareta objects saying that they should fly straight into the cave. As they rush into the cave they're flooded by fog until eventually they crash, Hareta briefly noticing something hidden in the fog just before impact. As everyone gets back to their feet, horrified screams are heard all around. As Jun becomes increasingly creeped out he orders Dragonite to use . With the fog cleared, they find themselves in a bizarre place with chunks of platform floating around places in midair. Looking at some of the platforms below they find many Galactic Grunts lying in pain. Suddenly Plusle runs off jumping across platforms, prompting others to follow. Kaisei is also lying on the ground unconscious, however before anyone can realize anything else, Giratina appears, and it's incredibly angry. As Hareta and the others flee Giratina's wrath, they discover the ability to walk on walls without falling off. As they continue running, they hide behind a rock to catch their breath, a rock which Charon is also hiding behind. Koya demands an explanation of what's going on and Charon tells them that within the Distortion World, there is no such thing as the concepts of "up" or "down" and there are no signs of life other than Giratina living there. He also explains that he was planning on controlling Giratina with the same kind of machine he used on other Pokémon only to discover that it didn't work, only resulting in making it really angry. However Giratina has found them, and it strikes out at them with its tendrils. However, Hareta has managed to grab onto one of the tendrils with his bare hands, and openly mocks Giratina asking if that's all it has. As the others question the sanity of what Hareta is doing he declares himself as its opponent and challenges it to battle. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * Hareta * Mitsumi * * Koya * Cyrus * Charon * Saturn * Jupiter * Mars * Kaisei * Pokémon * ( ) * (Jun's) * (Kaisei's) * Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! chapters zh:DPA35